Never
by thisisloveend
Summary: After a fight with Vegeta, Bulma gets hurt and loses her memory. She has no memory of who Baby Trunks or Vegeta is. Vegeta initially believes Bulma will remember in one, at most two days...he's wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Never

After a fight with Vegeta, Bulma gets hurt and loses her memory. She has no memory of who Baby Trunks or Vegeta is. Vegeta initially believes Bulma will remember in one, at most two days...he's wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or any of its characters. This story is not meant to parallel any real-life people or events; the author apologizes if it does.

Chapter 1

"That's it, Vegeta! No more!" Blue-green eyes flashed as Bulma stormed into the kitchen where Vegeta was devouring his lunch.

"Woman, you are disturbing my meal. What do you want?" Vegeta didn't even bother to glance at Bulma.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG! I slave away every day cooking for you, washing for you, working on the gravity machine, caring for Trunks, and you never EVER show ANY appreciation towards me. For once, I'd like to hear a simple thank you. Is that too much to ask!" Bulma slammed the screwdriver down in front of Vegeta.

One black eyebrow raised as Vegeta regarded Bulma without any expression on his face. "Woman, your thanks is me not blowing up this pathetic planet. Besides, you're the one that had the brat. Therefore, you should take care of him. Now leave me alone. I have training to do." As he said the last sentence, Vegeta stood up and walked out, leaving a furious Bulma behind.

'I can't stand this...I need to get away from here', Bulma thought to herself. As her anger boiled, she decided she would go out for a drive, perhaps hit the mall and do some shopping. "Mom! Watch Trunks for me please! I'm going out for a while!", Bulma called as she grabbed her keys.

From the doorway of the gravity room, Vegeta watched as Bulma slammed the car door and drove off. With a smirk, he walked in and began to train. 'Silly woman, always such a drama queen.'

As Bulma drove, tears began to fall from her eyes. 'Why won't he care for me like I care for him! Am I really that hard to love!' Wiping the tears from her eyes, Bulma stepped on the gas, eager to reach the mall and drown her sadness with new clothes and accessories. 'I guess it's my fault for falling in love with such an egotistical person. I really do love him so...' Caught up in thoughts of Vegeta, Bulma didn't see the car run the red light. It was only when she heard the car skid did she realize that the car was coming straight at her, full speed. "Shit!" was all she yelled before the two cars collided with a sickening sound of crashing metal.

Later that evening, Vegeta walked into the house, sweating and feeling proud of his training. He expected dinner to be on the table waiting, as he'd trained more than usual that day and the rest of the family most likely had already eaten. The house was dark. Finding no one in the kitchen, nor any food on the table, Vegeta looked in the refrigerator – it too, was empty. "WOMAN!" Vegeta bellowed. No answer. As he opened his mouth to shout again, he noticed the scribbled note on the counter. "Vegeta, the hospital called and said Bulma was in an accident. You didn't answer when we knocked on the gravity room door. We took Trunks with us. Come quickly after you see this note. – Mr. Briefs."

Crumpling the note in his hand, Vegeta rolled his eyes. 'That woman has too much spunk in her to get hurt. She was probably putting on makeup in the mirror while driving. Stupid.' With a shake of his head, Vegeta flew off to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Never (Ch.2)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or any of its characters. This story is not meant to parallel any real-life people or events; the author apologizes if it does.

Vegeta arrived at the hospital and casually strolled through the entrance. "Woman, tell me which room Bulma Briefs is in." Offended at his rudeness, the nurse replied, "Room 127. And sir, please watch your manners." Vegeta snorted and turned towards the hall leading to the patient rooms. Reaching Room 127, he went in without knocking.

As the door opened, Vegeta first saw Mr. and Mrs. Briefs sitting on two chairs against the wall. They didn't look extremely upset; Dr. Briefs was pouring a cup of water and Mrs. Briefs had Baby Trunks asleep in her arms. ' I knew it. Stupid woman is just fine.' Dr. Briefs turned towards the door as Vegeta walked in. "Vegeta! Thank goodness you came. We weren't sure if you saw our note or not. Look Bulma! Vegeta's here to see you!" For the first time since Vegeta had entered the room, he glanced over at Bulma.

As he expected, Bulma looked perfectly normal except for a few scratches on her cheek. The same blue-green hair...same vibrant blue eyes...except there was a confused look in her eyes that Vegeta didn't quite understand. "Woman, why are you looking at me like that? Oh, I know. You missed me", Vegeta smirked. Bulma didn't answer him. Instead she turned to her parents and with a curious voice, asked, "Mom...Dad? Who is that guy? And Mom, whose baby are you holding?"

Bulma's mother laughed. "Honey, you silly. That's Vegeta! And I'm holding Trunks! Your whole family is here to seeif you're okay!" Bulma smiled. "Thanks, mom. I'm okay, really I am. I'm sorry for worrying you and Dad. Vegeta, it's nice to meet you. Are you a coworker of my father's?" Vegeta's left eyebrow rose. "Woman, stop speaking nonsense. Can we please go home now? I'm tired." Bulma's eyes flashed. "My name is Bulma, and who the hell is keeping you from going home! Mom, Dad – let's check out of the hospital. That asshole over there is getting impatient, plus I have work to do at home in the lab. Mom, go give the baby back to whoever his mom is. She should be missing him." Mrs. Briefs nervously giggled and said, "Bulma...you're kidding, right? Haha, it's good to see you have a sense of humor even after the accident! Right, hun?" She looked over at her husband, but Dr. Briefs remained silent, looking strangely at Bulma. "Bulma, are you sure you've never met Vegeta and Trunks before?" "Um...yes Dad...did I meet them at some corporation party that I forgot?", asked Bulma. Dr. Briefs closed his eyes for a second, opened them and said with a quiet voice, "Bulma, why don't you pack up these things? Vegeta, your mom, and I will go check out of hospital." "Sure thing, dad. I'll meet you in the lobby."

Outside, Dr. Briefs pulled his wife and Vegeta aside. "I think Bulma may have lost a certain part of her memory...but it might return after a while. I think it's best if we don't tell her about her real relationship with Vegeta and Trunks...she might work herself into a panic and break down. After all, she really doesn't remember having any previous contact with them." Vegeta frowned and said, "The woman will be fine. She'll probably remember everything tomorrow. She'd better remember. I need someone to cook and fix the gravity machine, and you, old man, are probably too weak to keep up with me." With that, Vegeta flew off into the night, headed back towards Capsule Corps.

In the car, Bulma noticed that her mother was still holding the baby. "Mom, what in the world are you doing with someone else's child! The mother is going to think her son is missing!" Mrs. Briefs glanced at her husband and replied, "Oh, um...his mother asked me to take care of him for a few days. She and her husband wanted to go on a long vacation." Bulma shook her head and let the matter drop.

When they arrived home, Bulma walked into the kitchen to see Vegeta sitting at the table. "What the HELL are you doing here! Who gave you the right to barge into my house without permission! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!", Bulma yelled. Vegeta merely looked at Bulma and calmly stated, "I live here. Now make me food." Bulma raged, "Are you INSANE! This is MY house. YOU, sir, are a STRANGER." Dr. Briefs came running into the kitchen to see what the screaming was about. Seeing the scene before him, he quickly said, "Oh Bulma dear, I forgot to mention...Vegeta is temporarily staying here as our guest. He does actually live here." Vegeta smirked. "I told you so, woman. Now make me food. I'm starving." Before Bulma could become any angrier, Mrs. Briefs walked in and said, "Vegeta, why don't you go upstairs to take a shower and I'll make you dinner. Food will be ready by the time you're done showering." "Fine", Vegeta replied and strolled towards the stairway. Behind him, Mrs. Briefs told her daughter, "Vegeta's really not that bad after you know him for a while. Try to be nice to him! Who knows...maybe you two will be a couple one day..."

With a snort of disgust, Bulma answered, "Me and that arrogant jerk? Never. I'd rather die before I dated him."

Halfway up the stairs, Vegeta heard Bulma's reply. Pausing in his steps, no one saw his eyes darken and his fists clench as he heard Bulma utter the word, "Never".


	3. Chapter 3

Never (Ch. 3)

The next morning, Bulma woke up to the annoying hum of the gravity machine at work. One eye opened and read the clock... "6:30 AM...I'm so tired...WHAT! 6:30! Who the hell is working out down there at this ungodly hour!" Throwing on a bathrobe, Bulma stormed downstairs and outside towards the gravity room door. She knocked...or rather, pounded, on the door. "Do you mind! You're making so much noise I can't sleep" The gravity machine came to a stop and the door slid open. Vegeta stood in the doorway, a towel around his neck, and a scowl on his face. Instead of the usual spandex and gloves, Vegeta was undressed from the waist up.

'My...my...this guy has one nice body. Look at those abs...' Bulma didn't notice that Vegeta was smirking as he watched Bulma give him the once-over. "Woman, it's bad enough that you disturbed my training, and now you give yourself the liberty of checking me out." Bulma snapped back to reality. Faintly blushing, Bulma yelled, "You, sir, are a GUEST in this house. Don't you have ANY etiquette or manners! And I was not checking you out. I was merely comparing you to a friend of mine, and let me tell you, you're NOTHING compared to him. Now would you PLEASE go occupy yourself with something else?" Then it hit Bulma. "Wait! Who gave you the permission to use MY gravity machine? I can't remember why I made it...but let me tell you it certainly wasn't just sitting around here for YOU to use. GET OUT!" Vegeta glared at Bulma without saying anything. 'So she still doesn't remember...Should I tell her the truth?' Vegeta thought to himself. 'I do miss our verbal sparring matches...although even without her memory, the woman is still a screeching fishwife.' Before Vegeta could say anything, Bulma began yelling again. "Hello! You arrogant deaf monkey! GET OUT!" Turning his back on Bulma, Vegeta said, "Funny you should use the word monkey", pushed the close button for the gravity room door, then resumed his training.

Later that afternoon, after Bulma had spent the majority of the morning using all the curse words she knew on Vegeta, she decided to call up ChiChi.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chi! It's me Bulma. Wanna come over for a visit?"

"Bulma! I heard you were in an accident! We've been worried sick! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine. The only problem is that this bastard who's living here for a while is driving me insane. Please say you'll come over. And bring the rest of the family too!"

"Sure! We'll be there in an hour or so. Bye!"

As Bulma hung up the phone, Vegeta walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. "You. Get off and stay away from here. I have friends coming over." Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "It's Kakkarot and his brats, isn't it? Well, good. Maybe I'll get the chance to blast him to pieces." Bulma's face twisted into an angry scowl. "I don't know who the hell Kakkarot is, okay? And why are you so damn violent! My friend's name is Chichi, and her husband's name is Goku. For once, it'd be CIVIL to address her by her real name instead of 'woman'..." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

At that moment, Mrs. Briefs walked into the room with Baby Trunks crying and yelling at the top of his lungs. However, when he saw his parents, he stopped howling and began to gurgle and laugh. Bulma smiled. "I'm getting quite fond of that little boy. Can I hold him Mom?" "Sure, darling!" As Bulma held her son, she cooed and played with him as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Standing in one corner of the room, Vegeta watched. Seeing his wife and son together moved him on an inner plane, but he refused to acknowledge just what the feeling was. He remained silent, unconscious that a half-smile had formed on his lips.

The front door of Capsule Corps flew open, and there stood Goku, Gohan, and Chichi holding baby Goten. Seeing Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta all in the same room, Goku let out a laugh. "Aw, you guys are the cutest family. Vegeta, why are you standing over there? Go join your wife and son!" Bulma fell silent and stared at Goku. Vegeta shot a murderous glare at Goku. "Shut up, Kakkarot...", Vegeta muttered. Bulma walked across the room until she was nose to nose with Goku. "Goku...what'd you just say?" Goku, being the clueless doofus that he usually is, didn't understand the warning looks Vegeta and Mrs. Briefs were desperately giving him. In fact, Mrs. Briefs, who was standing behind Bulma, was making strange gestures around her head. Scratching his own head, Goku laughed. "Oh, I get it! Bulma and Vegeta...you two got into another fight, didn't you? C'mon...you guys have been together for years! It'll all work out in the end!"

Silence filled the room as all eyes turned to Bulma. Thrusting Baby Trunks into Goku's arms, Bulma took a step back and looked at the rest of the people in the room. "Alright, you guys. What kind of sick joke is this?" Crossing her arms, she waited for an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Never (Ch.4)

Bulma looked at each person's face expectantly, waiting for someone to speak. "Well!" Finally, behind her, Dr. Briefs sighed and slowly walked up to her. "Bulma...honey...Vegeta really is your husband...and Trunks over there...he's your son. A few days ago, you were in a car accident and your memory was damaged. That's why you don't recognize them." Bulma stared without saying a word. Her face had gone ghostly pale. Vegeta, seeing her silence, gruffly snapped, "Well woman, are you daft? Say something!" When there was still no response from Bulma, Goku quietly said, "Gee Bulma, I'm real sorry. I had no idea that you lost your memory. I just saw you-"

"STOP!", Bulma yelled. Instant silence. "This is impossible. How can I forget someone as important to me as my own husband and son! You're lying...all of you..." Vegeta's dark eyes flashed. "Woman, stop blabbering. The truth is the truth. We are mated and that's final." Bulma whirled on Vegeta. "YOU! ME? Marry you...you egocentric hot-headed IDIOT? Never." Vegeta snarled and stomped over to the bookshelf, grabbing a photo album off the top shelf. "Look at these pictures. These are our WEDDING pictures. YOU were the one that insisted we take these silly pictures in the first place." Sure enough, there was Bulma looking gorgeous in a long white dress...and next to her, Vegeta in a tux and whatnot. "Oh...my...god...I..you..just leave me alone. I need to think!" With that, Bulma spun around and ran up the stairs.

"Let her be...she's just gone through a huge shock." Shaking his head, Dr. Briefs left the rest of the people to wonder when Bulma would finally regain her memories.

In his grandmother's arms, Baby Trunks began to cry, as if he knew that his own mother didn't recognize him. No matter how Mrs. Briefs comforted and cooed to him, he wouldn't stop crying. Finally, Vegeta walked over and looked into his son's face. Almost immediately, Baby Trunks stopped wailing and quietly stared back into his father's eyes. Vegeta spoke. "Son...you are a Saiyan. Do not show tears so easily." Then, after looking at his son a moment longer, Vegeta turned and walked outside towards the Gravity Room. Chichi huffed. "What an ass. He's so cold...What did Bulma ever see in him!" However, the normally clueless Goku shook his head and sadly smiled. "No...Chichi...there was something in the way Vegeta just looked at Trunks. It's unspoken...but it.s there. I can feel it." With that, Goku went outside to see if Vegeta wanted to spar.

Later that night, after his training, Vegeta walked upstairs to take a shower. As he walked past Bulma's room, he was suddenly filled with a strange urge to see if the woman was okay. The first knock on her door had no reply. Vegeta knocked more insistenly. From inside came Bulma's voice, "Go away. I don't want to see anyone." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Woman, you've been in there the whole afternoon. You didn't even eat dinner…I had to eat your silly mother's cooking, which was a lot better than yours." Vegeta waited for Bulma's angry response to his insult. However, all there was was silence. 'That's it. No one ignores me...I'm going in.' With a small blast to the doorknob, Vegeta opened Bulma's door.

Bulma was sitting by the window, staring out into the starry night. She radiated a sense of loneliness and hopelessness…Vegeta felt a bitter tug in him, but he refused to let it show. "Woman, how long are you going to sit there? I had the impression that you would have more courage to face reality. Maybe I was wrong." Bulma slowly turned her head and whispered, "Vegeta...come here." At first, Vegeta didn't budge, but something in Bulma's sad blue eyes pulled him towards her. "Yes?" Bulma turned so that her back was facing the window. "Vegeta...you're my husband, correct?" Vegeta replied, "Husband...mate...whatever." Bulma looked up into Vegeta's eyes.

"Alright then, Vegeta. Tell me our story. What happened between us? When did it start? How...exactly...did we fall in love?"


	5. Chapter 5

Never (Ch. 5)

Vegeta froze in his steps. His eyes flew to Bulma's face, only to see her waiting for his answer. As he turned his back on her, Bulma's blue eyes narrowed. 'What is he waiting for? If he really is my husband, this should be an easy thing.' She then realized that she was holding her breath, eagerly waiting for him to speak.

Vegeta had his eyes closed. By turning around, Bulma wouldn't be able to see the emotions that flashed across his face. Shock…confusion….anger….and unbelievably, vulnerability. Truth be told, Vegeta had never imagined that this moment would come.

Gruffly, Vegeta finally said, "Listen up woman, because I will only say this once." Turning back to face Bulma, his face had become stone – detached, not showing the smallest hint of emotion. But Bulma saw the intensity in his eyes. Black, with a soulful fire blazing in them. "When I first came to this mudball of a planet, I expected to find nothing but pathetic life forms...weaklings that would cower and beg for mercy. When I found Kakkarot…his courage and strength surprised me, yet it was understandable as he is a Saiyan. But you…a mere Earth woman…your bravery and courage was obvious from the beginning. Watching you defy me time after time, and how you interacted with your friends…I grudgingly grew respect for you." Vegeta smirked, "Plus, for a non-Saiyan, you're surprisingly good-looking." Although Bulma rolled her eyes at this comment, Vegeta could see the faint blush in her cheeks despite the darkness around them. "Things happened…some of which I do not care to reminisce upon, but all you need to know is that I moved into this house, and during this time, our son from the future arrived to give Kakarrot some cure for a heart condition he was going to have. Trunks also warned us about androids that he claims will appear in a year or so…and your friends and I have been training ever since. During this time…" Vegeta fell silent. "Yes?" Bulma prodded. Taking a deep breath, Vegeta continued.

"You and that poor excuse for a fighter Yamcha had been dating for some time. Although I had my suspicions, I'd never realized just how blinded you were to his cheating. You seemed happy, so I never bothered to give the issue a second thought. One night, I walked in to hear him pleading for forgiveness, and instantly I knew he'd been caught. Turns out that fool had been stupid enough to believe that he could lie his way out of lipsticks marks and the smell of perfume. Well, as I passed the living room, I chuckled and congratulated that idiot on his stupidity. Then you whirled around, and what I saw moved something inside of me."

Vegeta walked over to the window and leaned against the wall, staring out at the moon. "Instead of the tears and dramatics I'd expected…you showed nothing but cold anger. Your eyes were narrowed, your arms were crossed, and your voice…I will never forget your voice. It was cold…emotionless…and radiated a sense of underlying danger. Quietly, yet menacingly, you told me to get out and mind my own business. Then, you simply turned around, raised an eyebrow, and said, 'Yamcha. You are not worth the dirt beneath my shoes. Don't even attempt to exchange wits with me. To make it fair, I'd tie one hand behind my back, and I'd still win. Just fucking leave before you embarrass yourself any further.' Then, you walked out of the room. I stood there, amazed at the regal way you'd just handled everything. It was then that I truly realized that I'd grown rather fond of you. That night, as I lay in bed thinking, you came into my room. I knew your pride had been hurt, even if you refused to show it. You asked to be held just for a night, and at first, I told you to leave. When you made no sound, I turned around, and immediately, my mind changed. Even till today, I blame the moonlight…it cast a spell over you, for in you, I saw a vulnerability I wished to erase…and a pain that scared me. That night, you slept in my arms. The next day, it was as if nothing had happened. Your composure was calm and cool, and you returned my insults with quick rebuttals. But at night, I couldn't stay away. I walked into your room, laid down with you, and took you in my arms. Not one word was exchanged. Things continued like that for weeks. I'd train in the day, we'd argue every chance we got, and many times, you'd threaten to get Kakarrot to kill me. Yet you spent each night in my arms…and one night…lust took control…and Trunks was born nine months later."

Bulma sat silently, and Vegeta stared out into the night. For minutes, the silence was deafening. Finally, Bulma, with her head down, quietly spoke up. "Vegeta…but…do you love me?"

Vegeta closed his eyes. "Woman…I…I do not know what love is. But yes, I do…care…for you. Good night….Bulma." With one last glance at his wife, Vegeta flew out the window. 'Woman', he thought as he left, 'please…remember.'

Vegeta landed early the next morning in front of Capsule Corp. He'd spent a sleepless night in the woods…watching the stars and thinking back on the night. He wondered what Bulma had thought after he'd flown off. He felt hesitant to admit it, but a part of him desperately hoped she'd regained her memory. As he walked towards the front door, Bulma's parents came running out, worried looks upon their faces. Dr. Briefs reached him first. "Vegeta…thank goodness you're back! It's Bulma...she's missing!"


	6. Chapter 6

Never (Ch.6)

Vegeta grabbed Dr. Brief's shoulders tightly. "What do you mean she's missing!" Panting heavily, the older man replied, "We went into her room earlier to see if she was doing alright, and there was no sign of her! Her bed looks as if it hadn't been slept in, and there's no note or anything…did you talk to her last night? Do you have any idea where she might've gone to?" Vegeta frowned. After he'd told her their history last night, he hadn't stayed long to ponder her reaction. Bulma's voice echoed in his mind. 'But Vegeta….do you love me?' Vegeta closed his eyes. Surely she couildn't be upset by his inability to say those three words…she'd never minded much before. But then again, that was the Bulma before the accident. Vegeta closed his eyes and tried to place where Bulma's ki was. When he locked onto it, he flew off with dark fire in his eyes and his heart.

'What a beautiful sunset…' Bulma was sitting alone in the car, staring out at the tranquil scenery before her. So much had happened the past day and she needed some time alone for things to sink in. 'I don't know what love is…but I do care for you…' Vegeta's words kept repeating in her mind. What was reality seemed so different from the dreams she cherished as a young girl. Bulma had always been a hopeless romantic…dreaming of her handsome prince that would come and sweep her off her feet. Well, now, instead of being blissfully in love, she had a husband who claimed to not understand love. Bulma closed her eyes and laid her had against the steering wheel. "Come on stupid memory. When the hell are you coming back!" A loud rap on her window caused Bulma to jerk up. There stood Vegeta, arms crossed with an annoyed scowl on his face. Bulma rolled down her window.

"Woman, what the hell are you doing out here!" Vegeta glared at his wife. Bulma couldn't look Vegeta in the eye…she was just too confused at the moment. A light wind blew her hair around her face, but she lacked the will nor want to brush it away. Instead, a gloved hand tucked the loose strands behind her ear. A softer voice asked, "Bulma…are you alright?" Bulma slowly raised her eyes. This must be the Vegeta that people rarely saw…and maybe…just maybe…the Vegeta that she fell in love with. Bulma smiled sadly and in a delicate, quiet voice replied, "I'm fine…just out here thinking." Vegeta hmphed, but didn't say more. Bulma turned around to stare at the sunset again and the city outlined in the sun's glowing rays. At that moment, everything seemed so serene and a nostalgic feeling filled her. Vegeta stood behind her, quiet and unmoving. Without a word, he came behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, a quiet reassurance that everything was alright. Bulma turned to meet his glance, then said, "Vegeta, you can go home first. I'll be fine…just wanna be alone for a while. I'll go back as soon as possible…thanks for checking up on me." With a quick movement, she planted a small and quick kiss on Vegeta's cheek, then walked back towards her car. As she got into her car, she watched Vegeta from her rearview mirror. He stood staring after her for a while, then flew off towards Capsule Corps. By the last glance she had of Vegeta's face, Bulma knew what had to be done.

Later that evening, Vegeta walked out of his room. He had tried to train earlier, but thoughts of his wife kept floating around in his mind. That kiss she had given him before he left….it'd left a burning sensation in his chest. Walking by Baby Trunks's room, he glanced in to see if his son was asleep yet. He remembered that just a week before Bulma had lost her memory, Trunks had started to make sounds that sounded like "Mammma!" The silly woman had been so happy, jumping around and hugging everyone with the sheen of tears in her eyes. Vegeta walked into his son's room. As Trunks saw his father come nearer, he raised his arms and laughed. "Maa!", he gurgled. The slightest hint of a smile tugged at Vegeta's lips. He patted Trunks's tiny head, then ordered his son to go to sleep (not that Trunks would understand…but still).

Walking out of the room, Vegeta decided to see where his wife was. It was almost 10 PM, and Bulma still hadn't returned. Focusing on his wife's ki, he tried to pinpoint her exact location. What he found shocked him. "What the fuck is she doing there!" Swearing, Vegeta threw on a shirt and stormed out of the house. "Son of a bitch…" Still cursing, he shot off into the dark night sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Never (Ch.7)

Bulma stepped out of her car, staring at the small house before her. It'd been a while since she saw him, and a long time since they'd broken up. She raised her hand to knock as she approached the front door, only to have it swing open before her. Yamcha froze in his steps. "Bulma! Hey! What are you doing here?" Bulma gave a small smile. "Hi Yamcha…I was wondering if you had the time to talk." Yamcha gaped at Bulma a minute before he stammered, "Y-yeah…come on in." Though Yamcha had cheated on her when they'd still been an item, Bulma had to admit that he knew her extremely well…and based on that fact, she was hoping he could give her some answers.

After Bulma sat down, she decided to get straight to the point. "Yamcha, I have some things I want to ask you…but I need you to be completely honest with me. It's the least you can do after how you treated me." Yamcha looked down at his feet. "Gee Bulma…I'm still extremely sorry…I realized how crazy I was to cheat with another woman after I realized that Vegeta…" Bulma had narrowed her eyes. Yamcha fell silent. Bulma sighed then spoke up. "Yamcha….that's the reason why I'm here today. I need you to tell me everything you know about Vegeta and me." Yamcha blinked. "What do you mean? Oh I get it…did you and Vegeta get in another fight?" Bulma shook her head. "We're fine…just…do me this favor, please." Nervous at Bulma's unusual behavior, Yamcha decided to obey her plead.

"Well…I don't really know what happened between you and Vegeta and how you guys came together, but somehow…it happened. Goku, me, and the others always wondered if you guys were truly in love, or whether it was just lust keeping you two together. But…over the past year or so, I've been closely watching Vegeta…and Bulma, I really think the guy loves you. There's always this possessive gleam in his eyes when other men are around…and I know he still dislikes me for how I treated you. Whenever Krillin, Goku, or I compliment you, Vegeta gets this little smirk on his face…and call it a guy thing, but I just get this feeling that he really cares for you, even though it's not obvious." By this time, Bulma had gotten a bit teary-eyed. If Yamcha…her ex…could so plainly state that her husband loved her, what else did she have to doubt? Even if her memory never returned, she could start all over…right? That was the question that scared her.

Bulma looked into Yamcha's face. "Yamcha…what makes me more suited with Vegeta than you?" Yamcha's eyes widened. "Bulma…what are you saying?" Bulma sighed. Shaking her head, she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I don't know…I just…don't see how I could've fallen so hard for Vegeta…I want so much to love him so that we can be happy like the pictures showed…but…I'm so afraid I can't!" Bulma began to sob softly. Yamcha's heart wrenched at the sounds of anguish. Even though they were no longer a couple, Bulma was still very dear to him…even if it was only as a friend. He stood up and walked over to where Bulma was sitting. Wanting to comfort her, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Step. Away. From. Her." A cold, deadly voice rang out from the door. Both Yamcha and Bulma's heads snapped up, There stood Vegeta, his face twisted into an infuriated scowl. Bright yellow energy glowed around him, and his eyes were filled with betrayal and rage. It was easy to see that Vegeta had misinterpreted the scene before him. Yamcha raised both his hands and said, "Vegeta, listen man. It's not what you think, okay?" Vegeta snorted. "Right. 10' o'clock at night…my woman's at your house, and you're standing like you're standing a centimeter away from her. Maybe less. How the fuck do you explain that!" Bulma stood up. Before a word could come out of her house, Vegeta turned his steely gaze to her. "And you. You made me retell our history and led me to believe that even though your memory was gone, your heart still responded to our bond. What a fool I was. I bet you couldn't wait to come running to this bastard, huh?" Bulma walked over to Vegeta and slapped him across the face….hard. "Listen to yourself! You barge in here, assuming that we're doing something disgraceful behind your back without a second's hesitation. Well, do you notice that both our clothes are still on, and that besides having a had on my shoulder, Yamcha wasn't touching me in any other way! My god. For your information, MY LORD, Yamcha was telling me how much you cared for me, and how I really should be with YOU and not HIM!" Vegeta continued to glare at his wife. Bulma glared right back, refusing to back down.

Finally, after a few minutes of the heated staring contest, Yamcha spoke up from the couch. "Vegeta…my intentions towards Bulma are completely neutral. We're friends…and I'm sorry, but that's not something you can take away. We've known each other for years…and I still care very much about her. However, I've never had the slightest thought of seducing Bulma or persuading her into an affair with me. Believe it or not, I'm no longer the lowlife I was when I first cheated on Bulma." Bulma turned to look at Yamcha. "Thank you for that, Yamcha. You, too, are a dear friend of mine. I'll be leaving now…thanks for your time." Turning to Vegeta, she said in a deadly voice, "You. Home. Now." Spinning on her heel, she walked away, leaving Vegeta behind. As she got to her car door and reached in her purse for her keys, Bulma felt a pair of arms reach around her and pick her up. Without a word, Vegeta picked her up and flew towards the woods.

Landing in the middle of the forest, Bulma whirled around and slapped her husband again. "Don't you EVER make such ridiculous assumptions again without having solid evidence first. DO YOU HEAR ME!" Vegeta shrugged and went over to a tree. "You can come out now, Kakarrot." Bulma gasped, "What!" Out from behind another tree stepped Goku and Gohan…both ashamed to have been caught. Bulma ran over to them. "What are you doing here!" Goku scratched his head, chuckling slightly. "Well…we felt Vegeta's ki suddenly flare up and thought that he might be in some danger, so we decided to come and see what was up. We got here just in time…and realized that you two were having another quarrel. So…um…sorry to bother you! We'll leave now!"

Bulma shook her head with a smile and marveled at how goofy yet adorable her friend could be. Laughing lightly, she went over and hugged Goku. "Thanks for being such a loyal and caring friend, Goku. Vegeta and I are alright…just sorting a few things out."

Vegeta, on the other hand, couldn't resist the warrior's instinct with him. Sensing that Bulma's anger was slowly receding, he longed to have a spar session with Kakarrot to ease the previous hour's emotional rollercoaster. Not turning around, Vegeta sent a ki blast flying Goku's way. Then he whirled around, only to have his smirk disappear and his eyes widen as the blast hit Bulma, who was still hugging Goku, squarely in the back.


	8. Chapter 8

Never (Ch. 8)

Bulma let out a shocked gasp and yelp before collapsing onto Goku. Horror struck through Vegeta, cold as ice and sharp as a dagger. Goku roared at Vegeta, "You blockhead! What are you trying to do, kill her!" He gently laid Bulma down on the ground, then hurriedly searched for a pulse. Looking up at Vegeta, he stated, "You're lucky she's still breathing...but she'll still need to be taken care of." Coming out of the daze, Vegeta stalked over to where his wife lay. "I don't need you to state the obvious, Kakarrot. I can and will take care of my wife. That blast was meant for you, by the way." Picking Bulma up into his arms, Vegeta straightened then shot up into the sky. As he took off towards Capsule Corps, Goku sighed and quietly said under his breath, "Take good care of her, Vegeta. Lord knows she deserves it." Then, to Gohan, he weakly smiled and shrugged. "Let's go home."

Back at Capsule Corps, Vegeta laid his wife down on their bed, taking care not to hurt her anymore. When he'd walked in the front door, Bulma's parents had come rushing over, concerned about their daughter's well being. However, one hard look from Vegeta had kept them at arm's distance, and there was nothing they could do except trust Vegeta when he'd said, "She'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." Now, standing over his wife's limp body, Vegeta felt a surge of remorse. How could he have been so careless? Stupid too...for even thinking of firing a blast. Shaking his head, Vegeta focused on his wife. Regret could come later after Bulma was in a better condition. Digging through the room for a senzu bean, he finally found one hidden in a drawer underneath numerous clothes piles. After he forced Bulma to swallow it, he walked to the bathroom and wetted a cloth with warm water. Laying the cloth on Bulma's forehead, Vegeta stared at his wife for a moment. Even in her sleep, she was gorgeous. Letting out another sigh, he sunk down and sat against the wall near the bed, waiting for Bulma to recover.

Couple hours later, Bulma shifted in bed and became aware of the comfort and warmness surrounding her. Her big blue eyes slowly opened and looked around before coming to focus on the man sitting against the wall. With a tiny smile, Bulma opened her mouth and let out a soft, "Hey." Vegeta's head snapped up and black eyes met blue ones. Bulma made a move to get out of bed but was instantly stopped by Vegeta. Gruffly, he said, "You shouldn't move. You're probably still weak from that blast I gave you..." A flash of guilt appeared in Vegeta's eyes before he looked away. Bulma sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Vegeta, it's okay. I know it wasn't on purpose...even I know you don't hate me THAT much." She managed to let out a weak chuckle. When Vegeta made no reply, Bulma spoke again. "Vegeta...I had a dream. I saw me...playing with Trunks, holding him, feeding him...you were there too. Even though it was a dream, I felt such a strong sense of love and happiness...how is our son anyway?" Vegeta's heart skipped a beat. His eyes searched his wife's face, trying to find a clue. "Woman, has your memory returned? Do you remember everything that happened?"

With a short pause, Bulma shook her head. "No...Vegeta, I don't. Things are still blurry in my mind, but you know what Vegeta? Earlier today...at Yamcha's, I decided that I don't care anymore whether or not I remember the past. What matters to me now is whether or not I can build a happy future. I know you care a lot about me, even though you don't show it...and as for me, I feel a strong attraction to you too. I don't doubt that soon, I'll be able to love you. As for Trunks...I think that my dream may have been my subconscious confirming my maternal instinct. Besides, I can see the resemblance he has of you and me." Bulma had walked over to Vegeta and was now standing in front of him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry I can't remember what happened between us...but I'm not sorry that I get a chance to fall in love with you all over again." With a dazzling smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged her husband.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was truly shocked. Not only did Bulma not blame him for the blast, but she was also willing to try and return to how things were before the accident. Vegeta closed his eyes. He would never say it out loud, but he knew he was damn lucky to have a wife like Bulma. Slowly, only with the slightest hesitation present, he wrapped his arms around his wife and hugged her back.

A minute later, the door burst open. Gohan flounced in, unaware that he was interrupting a rare tender moment between Vegeta and Bulma. "Vegeta! Is Bulma okay now? Dad sent me over to check up on her-" His words died as he saw the two locked in a tight hug. Vegeta pulled away quickly, blushing red in the cheeks. He glared at the boy and let out a roar, "OUT!" Gohan jumped. "Already there!" With that, he turned and ran as fast as his little feet could carry him.

Bulma laughed. "No need to be so harsh, Vegeta. Now turn your face to the left." Vegeta blinked. "What?" Bulma smirked. "Hello? You fired a blast at me! Sure, I forgive you and all...but you didn't think I was gonna let you off that easy, did you?" Vegeta frowned. "Woman, you're being silly." Bulma crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Vegeta sighed. "Fine..." Turning his head, Vegeta rolled his eyes. A second passed...two seconds...Vegeta began to get just a tad annoyed. "Would you hurr-" SLAP. Bulma's palm came down fast and hard, slapping Vegeta's face with a satisfactory crack. Vegeta whirled to look at Bulma. "You actually slapped me!" Bulma sweetly smiled and said in a sugary voice, "Of course I did, dearest. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to go check up on Trunks." With that, she walked out the door.

Vegeta stood there, momentarily stunned. Shaking his head, he let out a loud but relieved sigh. Life with Bulma was, and always would be, an adventure.

The End...or do you guys want an epilogue?


End file.
